


a little jealousyyyyy

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Lee Minhyuk, Tags are so hard, but also minhyuk is a jealous, changkyun just wants to see his friend, here it is, jooheon looks changky, mention of Teen Wolf, okay so, some domestic joohyuk fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Jooheon just wants to spend time with his best friend but Minhyuk is being clingy (as usual)





	1. Chapter 1

The day had finally come when he was able to spend time with his best friend Changkyun. They both had been super busy with work and were never able to make their schedules work. So when Jooheon’s meeting got canceled and his dance practice finished early, they both jumped on the opportunity to catch their favorite show, Teen Wolf. The only problem was his boyfriend, Minhyuk. He had never really been a jealous person until they had moved in together and realised he wouldn’t be spending ALL my time with him. To say he had to adjust was an understatement.

“But I don’t understand, it’s late. I don’t think you should be going to another dude’s house at 7 o clock pm.” He whined behind him as he chose a jacket and shoes.

“Did you really just say 7 o clock pm??”

“That’s not the point Jooheon. Stay home with me. I’ll watch that show with you.”

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab his keys, “Minhyuk, No. I’ll be back right after the show and we can spend all our time together. And Changkyun is not just SOME dude. I’ve known him for years.”

He gave Minhyuk a kiss before he could start again and made his way out of the door.

As he was making his way to Changkyun’s house, his phone buzzed. Minhyuk, of course. Go take a nap or something. He answered it immediately regretting his decision, “Yes??”

_“Can you bring me back something to eat??”_

_“If something is open then yes. I will. Is that all??”_

_Silence._

_“Minnie-ya??”_

_“Don’t call me that! You really plan on staying long??”_

_“Oh my cheese. Bye Minhyuk.”_

He hung up and continued his journey to Changkyun’s house. He didn’t show it but he was really excited. He missed his friend and after the week he had had, it was nice to just be around someone other than his co workers or Minhyuk. Once he arrived at his apartment, he lucked out and found a spot right next to the stairs. He walked up to the door, knocked, and waited.

“Who is itttttt??” Changkyun sang.

“It’s me!” he said smiling.

Sounds of the door unlocking and some shuffling around led to Changkyun opening the door with the biggest grin on his face.

“You made it!”

“I did!” They pulled each other into a big hug. “Kyunnie! I missed you!”

“I missed you too Joo! You came just in time too, there’s ten minutes left before it starts!”

“Awesome! Getting away from Minhyuk took longer than I thought.” he said rolling his eyes and taking his shoes off.

“I bet! What did he have to say about you coming over here??” Changkyun smirked.

He popped him in the arm as they sat on the couch, “The usual. He’s still not used to me having friends.”

He chuckled, “We will have to get together one day. I can’t have you unhappy now can I??”

—-

“Stiles is always getting the short end.” Changkyun said as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

“He really is though. I just need him and Lydia to kiss forreal.”

“Yeah! Like first..” He was cut off by Jooheon’s phone vibrating multiple times.

“You can get that if you want, it’s a commercial.” His face showing obvious signs of amusement mixed with contempt.

He sighed and took a look at his phone screen:

**It’s been 2 hours. I’m hungry.**

**Bring food.**

**Where are you??**

**Jooheon?? Don’t ignore me!**

Jooheon turned on silent and put his phone back into his pocket sighing with annoyance.

“So are you in trouble or nah??”

“Nah, he’s just saying stuff to get my attention.”

He shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

They finished the rest of the show and got up to say their goodbyes. “See you soon Kyun, this was fun and so needed.”

Changkyun pulled him into a hug, “Love you, Joo. Text me once you get home.”

Jooheon hugged him back tighter, “I will! Love you!” He put his shoes on and headed out the door to his car, checking his phone as he walked.  4 missed calls. Already. Why is he like this?? he thought in annoyance. Hmph, I’m not calling him back. He will see me when I get home.

When he reached their shared apartment, he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He had silently hoped Minhyuk was in the shower or had gotten over it. He had given him ample enough time to cool off. As he unlocked the door, he heard music blasting from the bedroom. He took more deep breaths, telling himself that he only plays music that loud when he wants to be dramatic.

“Minhyuk. Please turn that shit down. It’s late.” He said as he walked into the room and took off his shoes and coat.

He gave him the eye, “Oh?? So NOW you care that its late?”

“I’m sorry??” he said as he looked over his shoulders watching him walk over to where he was.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls and texts?? I was so worried!” He pouted.

“You need to calm down, sir. You know where I was and what I was doing. Don’t start tonight.”

“Do I REALLY know what you were doing though??” He seethed, looking him in the eye and challenging him to react.

Not backing down, he stared back, “Try me if you want Lee Minhyuk. This jealousy kick you are on is not cute.”

Jooheon licked his lips and eyed him up and down. He actually looked pretty damn sexy with that muscle shirt on and basketball shorts showing an obvious bulge. But of course he wasn’t going to tell him that.

“You hanging out with other guys isn’t cute.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You know what Minhyuk, You can sleep on the couch tonight.” He took a pillow and a blanket and shoved them along with him out of the room.

“Boo Bear..Open the door.” He could hear him place his head on the door as he knocked.

Whatever. He changed into his sleep clothes and called Changkyun.

_“Hello??”_

_“Hey pupper! I made it home!”_

_“Ugh you know I hate that name…”_

_“But you love me so…”_

_“You right. I’m glad you made it though! I thought you were dead or something.”_

_“I’m rolling my eyes at you.”_

_“How did it go??” He could hear Changkyun laughing on the other end._

_“It came and left. He pissed me off, trying to come at me.”_

_“Oh lord.”_

_“I KNOW!”_

He heard rustling at the door. Had he been there the whole time?? What was he doing??

“Minhyuk stop being weird and go to bed.” No answer. He got up and walked over to the door placing his ear over it.

_“I think he fell asleep by the door, I hear snoring.”_

_“That’s both precious and sad.”_

_“Hush.”_

_“We should get together and have lunch one day. When are you off??”_

_“On Saturday, when are you off??”_

_“Saturday too! Sweet. Let’s meet at Salata.”_

_“Cool! Okay I’m going to bed. Love you pupper!”_

_“Ugh…Goodnight.”_

Still by the door, Jooheon opened it slowly and peered around the living room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Jooheon laying there on his phone looking miserable. Good. Ass. He closed his door and went to bed praying that this meet up didn’t go left.


	2. honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon makes Minhyuk his famous bacon pancakes

“Hey, can I come in and brush my teeth please??” Minhyuk said softly, gently knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

“Jooheon??” He tried the door and to his fortune it was unlocked. Before walking in, he peered around the door to see his boyfriend sleeping on his side of the bed. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As Minhyuk sadly brushed his teeth, he heard a rustle from the other side of the door. Afraid to say anything he continued brushing his teeth, this time with a quicker pace. Once he was done, he began to take his clothes off so he could sadly shower.

“Who said you could come in here??” A groggy voice called from the door.

“You scared me!” Minhyuk called jumping nearly out of his skin.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Well, I do live here too and I needed to shower.”

“Hmph.” Jooheon huffed as he turned around to go back to the room.

Minhyuk slipped on a robe and trailed behind Jooheon, “How long are you going to be mad at me??”

Jooheon started to make the bed. He never usually bothers with it unless he needed to distract his mind from the ramblings and stress. Minhyuk took note and slumped against the wall. “Okay then…”

Once he finished making the bed, he noticed Minhyuk pouting against the wall messing with the hem of his shirt. He went over to where he was sitting and sat next to him, “You really hurt my feelings Minhyuk.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just love you so much and you know I have sharing issues.”

Jooheon shook his head, “When we moved in together, you promised to tone down on that. Are you breaking your promise to me Lee Minhyuk??”

“I’m not! Please, I’ll do better.” He grabbed his partner's hands and kissed them enthusiastically. “Do you forgive me??”

“Fine. I’ll give you one more chance. On Saturday, we are going to have lunch with Changkyun so you need to be on your best behavior.”

Minhyuk resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he agreed. Jooheon pressed their foreheads together and gave him a light kiss on the nose as a ‘thank you for agreeing so easily’. They sat together for awhile until Minhyuk remembered he was in a robe and was about to shower.

“...I left the shower on.”

“Wow. Go shower and i’ll make us some bacon pancakes.”

“YES. I love your bacon pancakes.”

Jooheon grinned as they helped each other up off the floor and went to do their respective activities. As he made his way to the kitchen, he thought about the many possibilities this could go wrong. He and Changkyun had known each other since middle school, they had so much history and so many inside jokes. Minhyuk tries his hardest, but he was not sure if they would get along well enough to coexist inside the same circle.

“You okay hon?? You’re usually pouring batter onto the bacon by now.” Minhyuk observed as he walked into the living room, hair still wet from the shower. He walked about behind his boyfriend and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I am okay. Just thinking about some things. What time are you getting home today??” Jooheon answered while he mixed batter and took out the appropriate pan for cooking.

“Around 7. You can eat dinner without me.”

“I hate when I have to eat dinner without you.” He pouted.

“I know babe but it’s the end of the tax season, we have to finish these reports. After that I am all yours.”

“Hey don’t forget about tomorrow okay??”

“I won’t. I’m looking forward to it actually” Minhyuk wondered if he could feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Yeah, I bet,” Jooheon rolled his eyes, “Go get the plates. These are almost done.”

Minhyuk sat the plates on the table and began singing the ‘Bacon Pancakes’ song. These were always his favorite thing that Jooheon made. When they first moved into this apartment, they didn’t have much money or food and breakfast for dinner looked pretty tempting. He loved thinking back on those times, trying to scrape together enough money for groceries, showering together to save on the water bill. He would have to try his hardest tomorrow meeting the other man in Jooheon’s life.

“Breakfast is served!” Jooheon sang as he brought the hot plate of bacony goodness to the table. “Dig in. I accidentally made too much batter so don’t hold back on your portions.”

***

After breakfast, It was Minhyuk’s turn to clean the dishes, so he tended to the cleaning while Jooheon went to the room to get ready for the day. While he gathered his clothes, his phone buzzed enthusiastically with a text message:

_Morning Sunshine!_

_Morning Kkungie! How did you sleep??_

_I slept pretty well actually. How’s is going with the boy??_

_His name is Minhyuk for one.._ _. It’s going better though. We just finished breakfast._

_Let me guess, Bacon Pancakes._

_Yeah lol_

_Did you tell him about Saturday??_

_Yeah. It should be interesting to say the least._

_HA. Bring it on._

_I'm about to get dressed, I'll call later_

_Okey dokey_ _ <3 _

Jooheon threw his phone down and picked out his clothes for the day. Since he was just going to be doing inventory, he decided to put on something comfortable and easy to clean. “I’ve got to do laundry, I’m running out of wearable pants.”

Minhyuk yelled from the door, “Hey babe, I’m gonna go! I’ll see you tonight. I love you so much!”

Jooheon peeked his head out of the door, “What?? No kiss?? After I made you PANCAKES."

Minhyuk giggled as he walked over to where Jooheon was standing and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips, “Better??”

“Better. I love you too. Drive safely and drink water!”

“Anything for Selenas.” He chimed as he walked out of the door.

“He’s so lame.” Jooheon mumbled to himself as he continued to get dressed.

He decided to only wear is most prized possessions on this sunny Friday: the watch Minhyuk gave him for their 3rd anniversary and the necklace Changkyun got him for his birthday last year. He only ever took them off when he got in the shower or went to bed. As he checked himself one last time in the mirror, he HOPED that Saturday would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am sorry for this late addition, I honestly have no excuse. Please enjoy this chapter, I am sorry it is short I really struggle with writing long pieces lol 
> 
> Please come yell at me and tell me things at my [ Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/its514somewhere)!


End file.
